Wiki Monster Legends:Chat/Logs/15 September 2016
23:59:36 BranDaniMB: Bueno como no hay pruebas de tal caso y no es veredicto el tema, por favor se acaba el tema en este momento (serio) 23:59:39 Nahuel Borda: Iré a reflexionar sobre lo que está pasando antes de que mi cerebro explote. (raios) 23:59:47 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Nahuel pls 23:59:51 Gonza Tdfw: si eso :v 23:59:51 Nahuel Borda: Tarde. 23:59:52 HumanoidPikachu: Nanual plz 23:59:53 Chairmander: y por que justo a gonza lo quieren hackear? (nc) 23:59:54 HumanoidPikachu: Nanual .. 23:59:57 HumanoidPikachu: Manual 00:00:01 Gonza Tdfw: ya sabes MG 00:00:05 Chairmander: mg? 00:00:05 Gonza Tdfw: (nojodas) 00:00:06 Nahuel Borda: Manual xd 00:00:08 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Nanual. (notbad) (notbaddross) 1000/0 00:00:10 Gonza Tdfw: si , 00:00:16 /// Nahuel Borda ha salido del chat /// 00:00:24 BranDaniMB: Ya dejen el tema ):v 00:00:25 BranDaniMB: O Baneo 00:00:28 Gonza Tdfw: oc oc 00:00:29 HumanoidPikachu: tabajar plz 00:00:39 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: When no podemos hablar de un nuevo apodo de Nanual. (okay) 00:00:42 HumanoidPikachu: Bran, dales ban de una :v 00:00:48 Chairmander: pero por que lo quieren hackear solo a el? :V 00:00:53 HumanoidPikachu: !ban+Tú :v 00:01:06 BranDaniMB: Creo que Char se va con ban... 00:01:12 Chairmander: y tambien por que si cambie 1000 veces mi firesaur por dragonian beast me sigue saliendo firesaur >:v 00:01:15 BowserRDML: chair 00:01:15 HumanoidPikachu: Bran 00:01:18 BowserRDML: solo deja el tema 00:01:19 HumanoidPikachu: Puedo yo? D: 00:01:22 /// Gonza Tdfw ha salido del chat /// 00:01:28 /// Gonza Tdfw ha entrado al chat. /// 00:01:35 R2-Z73: ¡Hola Gonza Tdfw, bienvenido al chat de Monster Legends Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 00:01:36 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Banear* pls (._.) 00:01:38 HumanoidPikachu: io igua- 00:01:38 BranDaniMB: Ya se calmaron :v 00:01:40 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: e_e 00:01:41 HumanoidPikachu: oc 00:01:47 Chairmander: gonza se puso de foto a vamo a calmarno xdxDXd 00:01:47 HumanoidPikachu: tienen 2/3 00:01:56 Gonza Tdfw: si xdxdxd 00:02:00 HumanoidPikachu: una mas y es ban de 5000 horas 00:02:06 Chairmander: ami? 00:02:09 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: When un usuario sin cargo te da dos adv. (okay) 00:02:12 HumanoidPikachu: corrigo: 1015 años 00:02:18 HumanoidPikachu: 1000 * 00:02:20 Chairmander: no es justo faltaba solo un dia para liberarme de las adv (llorar) 00:02:34 Gonza Tdfw: yo me libere de las mias? 00:02:37 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: no 00:02:38 Chairmander: nop 00:02:45 BranDaniMB: Han visto una Multikick :v ? 00:02:57 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Bran, despues de 3 adv, se quitan a los 5 dias, cierto? 00:03:04 BranDaniMB: Por que creo que vendrá al caso 00:03:09 Chairmander: pero yo si sobrevivo hasta pasado mañana, ya tendre 0 advs, lo mas gracioso es que sobrevive a 5/6 D: 00:03:09 BranDaniMB: Yo que voy a saber xD 00:03:12 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Osea, si tiene ya 4 o 5 adv, al pasar 5 dias se "reinicia", cierto? :v 00:03:14 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Raios 00:03:27 BranDaniMB: Ustedes son los extremistas con las reglas. 00:03:30 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Justo cuando necesito a Tobi, el men no sta. ¬¬ 00:03:39 HumanoidPikachu: !unban+Yo 00:03:42 HumanoidPikachu: >:v 00:03:46 HumanoidPikachu: _op_:mainfile 00:03:47 Chairmander: yo rompo las reglas sin querer :v 00:03:51 Gonza Tdfw: Humanoid todo en un renglon pls 00:04:04 BowserRDML: blitz wut{ 00:04:16 HumanoidPikachu: ah, era unban 00:04:20 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Bows, tu supongo que sabras 00:04:29 BranDaniMB: (serio) 00:04:47 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Y los humildes Mod de discusiones que no tienen Mod de contenido? :'v 00:04:51 HumanoidPikachu: :V 00:04:56 HumanoidPikachu: !unban+Yo 00:04:59 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Hace mucho no decia eso. Emmm 00:05:00 HumanoidPikachu: ste bot 00:05:13 BranDaniMB: Si blitz si .v 00:05:17 Chairmander: gonza me esta haciendo spam en privado 00:05:18 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Yay. :v / 00:05:24 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Manda captura Cadena 00:05:27 Chairmander: ok 00:05:39 Gonza Tdfw: Volvi :v 00:05:39 BranDaniMB: Y lo Baneo de inmediato :v 00:05:49 Gonza Tdfw: Koala pork mandas privado? 00:05:52 BranDaniMB: No Blitz te toca :v 00:06:01 Gonza Tdfw: y pork pones this server is hacked? 00:06:07 Gonza Tdfw: no digas pabadas please 00:06:11 HumanoidPikachu: Multicuenta detectada 00:06:12 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Nah, me voy a comer. :v 00:06:16 HumanoidPikachu: Fijando blanco 00:06:19 BowserRDML: ... 00:06:22 Gonza Tdfw: y ese monstruo? 00:06:24 Gonza Tdfw: queeee 00:06:25 BowserRDML: que ... pasa ahora? 00:06:25 Chairmander: http://imgur.com/a/CKmyB 00:06:29 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: PD:Todo este tiempo, he podido obtener un Metagross en P Esmeralda, y recien me doy cuenta... T_T 00:06:32 HumanoidPikachu: okya 00:06:33 BranDaniMB: Aviso al VSTF :v 00:06:36 Chairmander: (genius) 00:06:37 HumanoidPikachu: Bran si 00:06:39 HumanoidPikachu: .v. 00:06:41 HumanoidPikachu: (serio) 00:06:46 Chairmander: ahi les mando la captura 00:06:49 Chairmander: y es obvio que no es un hacker 00:06:52 HumanoidPikachu: No es necesario :v 00:06:56 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Bueno, un Beldum, pero todo el tiempo que estaba leveleando para la revancha en la liga pokemon ya hiba a ser un Metagross. ):v 00:06:58 Gonza Tdfw: no eda io :vb 00:07:02 HumanoidPikachu: los hackers no pueden hackear wikia 00:07:05 Chairmander: http://imgur.com/a/i3va4 00:07:09 Chairmander: toma. 00:07:12 Gonza Tdfw: pos baneame es lo mismo 00:07:13 Chairmander: no te creo gonza 00:07:16 HumanoidPikachu: al menos que tengan mas de 100 M de PCs 00:07:16 Chairmander: es obvio que sos vos 00:07:17 Gonza Tdfw: yo queria comentar y no podia 00:07:23 Chairmander: si claro 00:07:24 HumanoidPikachu: Basta. 00:07:27 Gonza Tdfw: me cambiare de cuenta esto me da miedo, 00:07:29 Chairmander: aunque estes en dos servers podes comentar 00:07:30 Gonza Tdfw: queres arreglarlo? 00:07:31 BowserRDML: ... 00:07:33 BowserRDML: gonza 00:07:35 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 00:07:42 Chairmander: aqui tienen las pruebas >:v http://imgur.com/a/i3va4 00:07:45 Chairmander: loS? 00:07:46 BowserRDML: te hackearon la contraseña 00:07:47 Chairmander: yo no estaba haciendole spam 00:07:52 BowserRDML: y usaron tu cuenta 00:07:52 Chairmander: por que loS 00:08:02 Gonza Tdfw: esto me da miedo 00:08:05 BowserRDML: gonza 00:08:06 Gonza Tdfw: se abren privados solo 00:08:08 Gonza Tdfw: no puedo comentar 00:08:11 BowserRDML: eso no es nada del otro mundo 00:08:13 Chairmander: es obvio que es mentira 00:08:15 Gonza Tdfw: me da igual, 00:08:17 Gonza Tdfw: koala 00:08:18 Gonza Tdfw: para que veas 00:08:22 Gonza Tdfw: digo char 00:08:22 HumanoidPikachu: ... 00:08:24 Gonza Tdfw: para que veas 00:08:29 Gonza Tdfw: me cambio de cuenta, tengo miedo 00:08:30 Chairmander: dejame de decir koalaa! (serious) 00:08:31 HumanoidPikachu: !kick+77Chairmander 00:08:35 HumanoidPikachu: Epaaa 00:08:37 Gonza Tdfw: no lo ckickees 00:08:47 Chairmander: y por que me kickean ami si yo no hice spam ._. 00:08:47 BowserRDML: a ver 00:08:50 Gonza Tdfw: yo me cambio de cuenta, desp vuelvo 00:08:51 BowserRDML: calmemonos todos 00:08:57 Gonza Tdfw: yo no estoy calmado bows 00:09:01 BowserRDML: gonza 00:09:01 Gonza Tdfw: yo me cambio de cuenta 00:09:07 Gonza Tdfw: le tengo un miedo a esto .. 00:09:09 /// Gonza Tdfw ha salido del chat /// 00:09:16 BowserRDML: repito, alguien simplemente estuvo usando tu cuenta 00:09:20 HumanoidPikachu: oh, ya c fue 00:09:26 BranDaniMB: Pika canal IRC :v ? 00:09:28 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 00:09:34 BranDaniMB: Nunca encuentro esos links xD 00:09:39 Chairmander: por que me querian kickear ami si yo no hice el spam ._. 00:09:49 Chairmander: tire la ruleta y +5 gemas :D 00:09:51 HumanoidPikachu: por discutir con el que se cree Hacker. 00:09:57 HumanoidPikachu: y que fue victima de hacker 00:10:09 Chairmander: (raios) 00:10:15 HumanoidPikachu: /r 00:10:16 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 00:10:22 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 00:10:29 Chairmander: pero el ya decia que lo hackearon como en 50 paginas diferentes con 50 cuentas diferentes 00:10:36 Chairmander: por eso no le creo mas 00:10:55 /// Cartelstel ha entrado al chat. /// 00:11:05 R2-Z73: ¡Hola Cartelstel, bienvenido al chat de Monster Legends Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 00:11:06 Cartelstel: Holanda, 00:11:07 Cartelstel: este soy yo :v 00:11:08 Chairmander: hola cuenta feik 00:11:12 Cartelstel: cuenta feik? 00:11:15 Cartelstel: soy yo, ya me cambie 00:11:20 Chairmander: es lo mismo que multicuenta :v 00:11:22 Cartelstel: ahora me pongo foto y todo normal 00:11:35 BRAIAN.FINN: Cartelstel baia nombre :v 00:11:59 Chairmander: yo no le creo a gonza por que el dijo que lo hackearon como 50 cuentas en lugares diferentes con diferentes cuentas :v 00:12:40 BRAIAN.FINN: Se ve This is server is hacked y V como si estuvieran haciendo ctrl + V :v? 00:12:51 Chairmander: espera. 00:12:55 Chairmander: tengo pruebas de que es mentira :y 00:12:55 /// Cartelstel ha salido del chat /// 00:13:05 HumanoidPikachu: !ban+Cartelstel+infinite+Cuenta titere 00:20:35 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 00:20:41 R2-Z73: He refrescado mi código base, perdón por el mensaje random. registros del chat actualizados. 00:20:43 HumanoidPikachu: !ban+Cartelstel+10000000+Multicuenta, hasta que cierre su otra cuenta. 00:20:43 ~ Cartelstel ha sido baneado por R2-Z73. ~ 00:20:44 /// Cartelstel ha salido del chat /// 00:20:50 Super Varuna: (lol) 00:20:51 HumanoidPikachu: le di ban riko :v 00:20:52 HumanoidPikachu: (? 00:21:19 BranDaniMB: Ya :v 00:21:25 HumanoidPikachu: !reg-chatbans 00:21:25 R2-Z73: ///SYS - . 00:21:44 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Cadena, MP 00:21:45 Chairmander: este.. arregelemoslo con nha cerbeza xdxdd 00:21:47 Chairmander: ok 00:21:55 BranDaniMB: Ya le dije a Vega :v 00:22:14 HumanoidPikachu: Su ban termina el termina el 15:07 8 ene 2017 00:22:20 HumanoidPikachu: Su ban termina el termina el 00:22:22 HumanoidPikachu: oc 00:23:00 BranDaniMB: Solo hay 6 usuarios en ese chat :v 00:23:24 BranDaniMB: El canal IRC de ayuda de Bots habían como 100 :'v 00:23:27 /// Luis.perzar010 ha salido del chat /// 00:24:30 HumanoidPikachu: Bran, cual es el canal IRC? 00:25:18 BranDaniMB: No se, no recuerdo, Busca en MediaWiki y sino en Wikipedia. 00:25:36 HumanoidPikachu: oc 00:25:41 HumanoidPikachu: _op_r 00:25:58 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 00:26:05 R2-Z73: He refrescado mi código base, perdón por el mensaje random. registros del chat actualizados. 00:26:15 HumanoidPikachu: !unban+Yo 00:26:15 ~ Yo ha sido desbaneado por R2-Z73. ~ 00:27:30 BranDaniMB: #wikia-es 00:27:50 BranDaniMB: No ha leído los mensajes xD 00:30:24 HumanoidPikachu: Listo \ :v / 00:31:59 BranDaniMB: Según dice aveces esta Bola hay :v 00:33:03 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha entrado al chat. /// 00:33:32 Chairmander: blitz que estabas haciendo :V? 00:33:45 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Oigan 00:33:54 Chairmander: que 00:34:32 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Lag de m... :v 00:35:19 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Gonza me dio su cuenta "hackeada" y yo la cerre(En teoria ahora esta cerrada), asique ya podemos desbanearlo(Aunque el dice que no volvera al chat, no me quiere decir la razn) 00:35:22 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Razon* 00:35:37 Chairmander: por que 00:35:40 Chairmander: el me esta insultando en hangouts 00:35:44 Chairmander: diciendo que es mic ulpa 00:35:49 Chairmander: y seguro te dijo que me banees o algo 00:36:07 BranDaniMB: Hagan lo que quieran :v 00:36:12 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: No me dijo nada sobre ban 00:36:36 BranDaniMB: Si hace algo Bloqueo y punto, eso por mientras Dark lee mi mensaje :'v 00:38:27 BranDaniMB: Aun no entiendo la razón de venir aquí, tantas wikis y viene aquí (yaoming) 00:38:45 BranDaniMB: Además ni conocidos somos (yaoming) 00:39:19 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 00:39:26 /// BranDaniMB ha entrado al chat. /// 00:39:33 R2-Z73: ¡Hola BranDaniMB, bienvenido al chat de Monster Legends Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 00:39:40 HumanoidPikachu: k 00:39:43 HumanoidPikachu: pero si te tiene guardado 00:39:44 Chairmander: kx2 00:40:31 Chairmander: when r2 saluda a un men que ni entro al chat :V 00:40:54 BranDaniMB: No me creo yo eso, nadie llega aquí son jugar ML, he incluso la mayoría de jugadores no conocen la wiki :v 00:41:15 Chairmander: casi todos la conocen, cuando pregunto algo que dice en la wiki me dicen que la lea :v 00:41:36 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: ...Yo llegue por que queria hacer amigos y preguntar el puntaje que le darian a mi equipo. (._.) 00:41:44 BRAIAN.FINN: :V 00:41:44 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (Aunque creo que nunca pregunte eso. (lol) ) 00:42:59 BranDaniMB: Nadie conoce la wiki y lo hicieran hubiera mas actividad :'v 00:44:08 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Bueno, quiero olvidar todo este tema, me voy a comer(De vuelta. :v ) 00:44:25 BRAIAN.FINN: Wen provecho 00:50:20 Chairmander: esto ya no se puede revivir, solo esta blitz sin ausentarse ._. 00:50:26 Chairmander: el bot no cuenta :V 00:50:52 BRAIAN.FINN: Cadena 00:50:56 Chairmander: que 00:51:06 BRAIAN.FINN: MP 00:51:08 Chairmander: ok 00:52:31 /// Cartelstel ha entrado al chat. /// 00:52:39 R2-Z73: ¡Hola Cartelstel, bienvenido al chat de Monster Legends Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 00:52:52 Chairmander: dafax 00:52:53 BRAIAN.FINN: Hola o/ cartel (? 00:53:03 Cartelstel: conteto? 00:53:03 Chairmander: reviviste? (nc) 00:53:04 Cartelstel: ahora tenes motivos para banearme? 00:53:11 Chairmander: revivio (nc) 00:53:11 Cartelstel: (nojodas) please 00:53:27 Chairmander: ah claro ahora no me insultas ):v 00:53:54 Cartelstel: (bateria) queres que lo haga? 00:54:05 Chairmander: ok :V 00:54:10 Chairmander: haber que pasa :v 00:54:19 HumanoidPikachu: k 00:54:20 Cartelstel: puedo poner la musica de la botella? 00:54:22 Super Varuna: (serio) 00:54:33 BRAIAN.FINN: Te refieres a denzel curry :V? 00:54:38 Cartelstel: si eso :v 00:54:39 Chairmander: la que es: iam do nana :V 00:54:43 HumanoidPikachu: a lol :v 00:54:46 Cartelstel: v: 00:54:49 Chairmander: seguiria la cancion pero cuenta como spam 00:55:24 Chairmander: hey cartel 00:55:26 Chairmander: reviviste :v Category:Chat_logs/2016